Scientific/technical papers function as an effective tool for disseminating cutting edge knowledge in a particular scientific discipline. These scientific papers are often published in conjunction with a conference in which the authors can present their findings to their peers. Beyond the conference, the scientific papers are often gathered in databases for access by various users. For instance, the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) may maintain a database of scientific papers presented at IEEE sponsored conferences. Individual databases can be quite large and difficult to manage. Accordingly, some databases are ordered according to a taxonomy. However, the taxonomy tends to be formulated at a specific point in time and to be rigid as to its configuration/organization. Thus, as the database evolves over time, the taxonomy tends to become ever more inefficient and/or obsolete. Typically, users access the papers through the taxonomy. Thus, users looking for scientific papers in these databases tend to have unsatisfying user-experiences because of the difficulty in locating germane papers. Further, this contributes to the scientific papers being under-accessed and hence under-utilized.